Lamb Three Ways
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Challenge from Semper Fi Sweatshirt, write three oneshots all revolving around the prompt word "lamb." Includes a Quincedes friendship, a Klaine fluff, and a Hevans fluff!
1. Mommy's Little Lamb

**A/N- This was a prompt from my good friend Semper Fi Sweatshirt, who told me to write three oneshots, all with the prompt word "lamb." This was pretty annoying at first because I had no idea what the hell I was gonna do. She said there had to be a Mercedes/Quinn friendship, a Klaine story of any type and something to do with Sam.**

**So here's the first one. I hope it's good, I'm not really sure... Either way, read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: It's too bad that I don't own Glee...**

"Hey, Beth." Mercedes stroked the birthday girl's hair, making her coo softly. Quinn smiled at the little blonde, who's big brown eyes were so similar to her own. Nothing could compare to having this little girl forever and always. The dark girl sat down across from the mother and daughter.

"So it's already been a year, huh?" Mercedes picked up a menu and looked over the dishes Breadstix had to offer. "It's really unbelievable, Quinn."

"I know." She extended her hand and grasped Mercedes' in a tight squeeze. "I couldn't have made it this far without you. Thank you for that."

"Anything for you and Beth, sweetie." Cedes looked at the baby and made a silly face, making her laugh. "Oh! Almost forgot!" She reached into the shimmering silver purse that matched her hat perfectly, pulling out a small package. "Happy birthday to Beth," she said as she dug even deeper. A small black box came out the second time. "And congratulations to you."

"You didn't have to, Cedes."

Her friend smiled and waved it off as if it were nothing. "Girl, just open it."

Quinn smirked. "Beth first." She tore at the smooth paper, revealing a tuft of white fur. A stuffed lamb fell from the package, it's smiling face radiating warmth and comfort. "Oh, it's precious." Quinn handed it to her daughter, who giggled and gripped the animal tightly.

"Now you."

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled,secretly loving the attention of getting a gift. The box had a silver charm bracelet in it, already covered in charms. There was one with Beth's date of birth, a striped rattle, and more little trinkets Quinn recognized. The charm at the very end took her breath away.

"Mercedes, this is amazing. Thank you so much." She stood to hug her friend, who returned the embrace happily. Mercedes took the bracelet and fastened it to the blonde's wrist, the small dangling lamb glistening in the light as they sat back down to eat their bread sticks.


	2. Couches and Sweaters

**A/N- Klaine fluff! This is the second part of the challenge, still using the prompt word "lamb."**

"Kurt, you're being a couch whore."

"Huh?" The sleepy countertenor rolled over to face his boyfriend. "Who're you calling a whore?"

"You! I'm being crushed into the cushions, in case you hadn't noticed." Blaine laughed and put a hand to Kurt's hip. "We either need to move to the bed or you're going to have to make room."

"No!" Kurt's eyes shot open. The thought of getting up now had him wide awake. "If we get up now, we can't finish the Sound of Music. And that doesn't sit well with me, Blaine deary."

"Then move." Kurt sighed and tried to sift his body, but the sofa didn't have enough space for the two of them. "Can I just...?" He pushed Blaine's back into the seat of the couch, scrambling to lay on top of him before the older boy could protest. He didn't seem to mind though.

Blaine settled into this new position with Kurt's head resting against his chest, their legs tangles together. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's back, holding him down. The Warbler smiled at his boyfriend, but furrowed his brow when he saw that Kurt looked worried over something. "Everything alright?"

"I guess... Blaine?" The dark-haired boy raised his eyebrow in response, giving Kurt his cue to continue. "Am I the girl in this relationship?"

"Well as far as I've seen, you aren't a girl, but if there's something we need to talk about-" Kurt laughed and quickly shook his head.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. You're the dominant one, aren't you?"

Blaine pondered the question, phrasing his answer carefully. "It's not that. It's just... I'm the caring type, and you need to be cared for. I'm the gardener, you're the flower. I'm the herder, you're the lamb..."

"Oh, so I'm a lamb now? I'm really that weak?" Kurt pouted. God, Blaine loved the boy, but he wasn't helping his case much.

"Not weak. I just love you too much to ever let anything bad happen to you. I'm a very protective herder." That seemed to win Kurt over, but just barely. He smiled and craned his neck to kiss Blaine on the cheek, then slid back down to his comfortable new pillow.

"You're lucky I'm such a good little lamb then, I suppose."

* * *

**A/N- I hated writing that one. It sounded like an unrealistic conversation, didn't it? Like, who other than Edward Cullen would go round calling his significant other a lamb? So then I had a brilliant idea to replace this... I don't know if it's much better, but I actually enjoy this one, so here we go!**

"Blaine, what the hell is your problem?" Kurt threw the few clothes that Blaine owned, save his Dalton uniforms, on the floor. "You have no taste!"

"I just don't need a lot of clothes! Not here, at least. All of my expensive outfits are at my house." He picked up a pair of soft gray sweatpants. "These are just for lounging around."

"It's unacceptable. No wonder you wear your uniform whenever we go out." Kurt reached into the very back of his boyfriend's closet and felt something... _fluffy?_

"Blaine?" He tugged on the puffy sweater and brought it out into the light. "What. Is. This. Travesty?"

A deep blush filled the Warbler's cheeks. "It was a Christmas present from my grandmother! And it's really warm at night during the winter..."

"Put it on. This is something I need to see." Kurt made Blaine lift his arms as he slid the sweater over his navy t-shirt. His body became shapeless under the sweater. Kurt laughed, petting Blaine's chest. "You feel like a lamb!"

"Baaaah!" Blaine smirked as Kurt laughed to the point of tears. He pulled him into a fluffy hug, and Kurt kissed his boyfriend's chin. "I love you, you silly lamb."

**A/N- Yeah, definitely like that one better.**


	3. Mary and Her Lamb

**A/N- Okay, final piece of the challenge. Gotta write a story revolving around Sam. Here goes nothing! Sam is gay in this by the way, I hate stories where he's with girls. He just looks like he should be making out with Kurt and I hate to see him miss out on that wonderful opportunity.**

"I feel ridiculous." Sam's hands and knees were already starting to ache. Kurt's idea for their couple costume really didn't work out in his favor. Now they were on their way to a costume party at Santana's house, Sam wearing a sheep costume and Kurt dressed as Little Bo Peep. Though Kurt looked quite adorable in his pink blouse and white skinny jeans, it wasn't very fair that he was making Sam carry him on his back.

"Sweetie, you _are_ ridiculous." Kurt was one to talk. No matter how much fun he was having riding his boyfriend, he still felt silly. The blonde below him blushed and kept crawling, lucky that he had so much muscle to carry himself and the countertenor. Kurt could feel those muscles stretching and tensing beneath him.

They were getting close, having not parked far from Santana's grand abode. Just as Sam reached the front lawn, he tumbled Kurt from his back and onto the freshly cut grass. "Sam! You're going to get stains on my jeans!"

The taller boy laughed. "I'll buy you a new pair." He climbed over Kurt, who was still sprawled across the grass. He leaned over him in push-up position, a stance that Kurt very well knew Sam could hold for a while. His biceps flexed on either side of the countertenor's body. Kurt smirked up at him, craning him neck to kiss those plump lips. Sam pressed his body closer, letting Kurt run his nimble hands through his pale locks.

"Hey!" The boys separated quickly when they heard Santana call from the door. She was dressed as a french maid, one that apparently didn't enjoy cleaning in much clothing. "Mary and her little lamb better get their asses in the house. I own a couch, you know, there's no need to make us watch you two make out outside."

"For your information," Kurt called back, "We're Little Bo Peep and her lost sheep."

"Well, Little Ho Peep, I think I found your sheep. You probably couldn't see him because he spends so much time behind you."

Kurt let out a sarcastic laugh as he pushed Sam off of him. "Come on, sheep. Let's go inside before the maid locks us out."

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I get very easily bored, so if you would lie to send me a challenge I'd be more than willing to take it! Thanks again!**


End file.
